sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyPoke
Kanto Series focuses on three trainers: Red, Green, Blue, as they discover the plots of Team Rocket. In Pallet Town, Red receives a Charmander and his rival Blue takes a Squirtle. The two battle, and Red manages to triumph. Blue reaches Viridian City before Red. Blue confronts Red beneath the Pokemon League for a rematch. *Blue: Spearow, Squirtle *Red: Charmander, Pidgey In Viridian Forest, Red meets the trainer known as Green. A quick battle ensues, where Red's Charmander defeats Green's Bulbasaur. Red agrees to accompany Green through to Pewter City, since she has no Pokemon left. Red helps Green catch a rare Pikachu that the two of them find. Red's Charmander is eventually poisoned and faints due to a Weedle. The two are then accosted by a swarm of Beedrill. After all of their remaining Pokemon have fainted, the two rush into Pewter City. The two make it to the Pewter City Gym. Green is the first to fight Brock. *Brock: Geodude, Onyx *Green: Bulbasaur, Pikachu *Red: Green wins her match easily, but Red loses his. Red decides to backtrack to find Pokemon he can use to counter Brock. While Red backtracks, Green agrees to wait for him in Pewter City. While there, she meets Blue, who is preparing to head through Mount Moon. The two battle. *Green: Bulbasaur, Pikachu *Blue: Spearow, Rattata, Wartortle Green grows restless after the battle and heads into Viridian Forest to train. However, she doesn't get much time before Red returns and challenges Brock again. *Brock: Geodude, Sandshrew, Onyx *Red: Beedrill, Charmander, Nidoran Red wins his battle. The two set off for Mount Moon. Outside of Mount Moon, Red runs into the Bug Catcher from before, who now has a Metapod. The two agree to a 1v1. In the midst of the battle of Beedrill vs Metapod, the Bug Catcher's Metapod evolves into a Butterfree. Red still manages to win. Green meets a Lass who mocks her Bulbasaur's appearance. Green appears to take this to heart, and tries to battle her in a 1v1 just like Red did. However, she fails to beat the Lass's Jigglypuff. Green explains Red that she really wants to be seen as a competent trainer, not just a girl trainer. As they enter Mount Moon, the pair consistently encounter new Pokemon. Green takes the opporunity to catch a Zubat, though she eventually realizes it is not as rare as she would like after encountering tons more. Green teaches her Bulbasaur to learn Sleep Powder. She is ecstatic as it evolves. (Team Rocket shit, getting fossils) After the battle with Team Rocket, Red's Nidoran evolves into Nidorino. In Cerulean City, Green is swindled into buying a Magikarp from a fishmonger. The two waste no time in making it to the Cerulean City Gym. Once again, Green volunteers to fight first. *Green: Ivysaur, Pikachu, Zubat (unused), Magikarp (unused) *Misty: Horsea, Starmie *Red: Charmander, Beedrill (unused), Nidorino Red is upset that he lost the fight, but Green encourages him to keep going forward. The two decide to head north to train, where Red can maybe encounter a grass-type Pokemon, and thus they cross Nugget Bridge. *Petrel: Koffing, Ekans Red and Green manage to defeat him in a double battle (with Pikachu and Beedrill). After that battle, Blue approaches back down from the North. Blue challenges Red to a battle. Green encourages him to take part. *Blue: Raticate, Geodude, Wartortle *Red: Beedrill, Nidorino, Charmander Red manages to surprisingly win the battle, as his Charmander evovles into Charmeleon and uses a Metal Claw/Dragonbreath combination on Wartortle. Following that battle, Red manages to acquire an Oddish. A man named Bill calls them out, and tells them that it is actually his garden they're in. He invites them inside. After a dinner where they discuss how to measure oneself, he gives them a pair of SS Tickets and encourages them to relax with a boat ride. As the two head south, Red catches a Meowth. He decides to use one of Bill's boxes to store his Beedrill. The pair arrive in Vermillion City, after a few more inconsequential trainer battles. The two waste no time in heading to find the SS Anne. (Rocket shit) While Red investigates and encounters Team Rocket in the hull of the ship, Blue encounters Green up at the top of the deck. *Blue: Geodude, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Wartortle *Green: Magikarp, Zubat, Ivysaur, Pikachu Green triumphs. The Rockets threaten to sink the ship. Red manages to relay a message to Green, who encourages the Ship Master to head back to port. Out of gratitude, as Team Rocket is rounded up and investigated, the Ship Master teaches Green the secrets of the move Cut. As she trains, her Zubat evolves. The two are praised by heros, especially by the Pokemon Fan Club. One man, however, decries them, and that man is Lt Surge. The pair thus decide to take on Lt Surge's gym challenge. *Lt Surge: Magneton, Magneton, Raichu *Red and Green (Double Battle): Charmeleon, Lt Surge -> Diglett's Tunnel -> Cerulean -> Rockets attack Bill's House -> Celadon City Outside of Celadon, Green catches a Vulpix. Green obtains a Lapras at Silph Co. After defeating Giovanni, Back in Saffron City, the two are given a choice between a Fighting Gym and a Psychic Gym. Green decides to face Sabrina, while Red enters the dojo. Blue is disturbed to see the pair enter the Pokemon Tower. He angrily challenges Green to a battle. *Blue: Eevee, Haunter, Pidgeotto, Wartortle, (others?) *Green: After defeating her, he manages to calm himself down and takes his leave. Green decides to set sail from Cinnabar Island to explore the Sevii Islands. Red heads out for Tohjo Falls to continue his training. Johto Lyra is Kris's older sister, who had became a Pokemon trainer herself a few years ago. Kris's goal is to surpass her sister herself. Kris and Lyra battle, though Lyra is able to overpower her sister despite the type mismatch. *Krisl: Chikorita *Lyra: Marill (needs work) someone catches a slowpoke after befriending it at the well Hoenn May and her mother have moved into Littleroot Town, after her father has taken the job of Gym Leader in Petalburg City. May hopes that one day she can take after her father and become the gym leader hersefl. One day, May decides to walk to town to see her father in Petalburg. However, as she leaves town, a little child reminds her that she can't go through the grass without a Pokemon. May is resolute in her will and decides to go anyways. In the gully north of Littleroot Town, May dodges encounters with wild Pokemon (Poochyena), until she hears a roar of a more monstrous Pokemon. Peering through the bushes, she finds it is instead Professor Birch. A mob of Zigzagoon has attacked him, and one of them has run off with his bag. His PokeBalls are spilt all over the hillside and he is defenseless. May picks up one of the PokeBalls, and uses it to summon a Mudkip. Using the Mudkip, she defeats the Zigzagoon with the bag, and returns it to Professor Birch. He uses a Sceptile to vanquish the rest of the offending Zigzagoon. The two head back to Littleroot Town. Professor Birch's son, Brendan Birch, heads into the lab. Birch decides to give May a Pokemon, which in this case, is Mudkip. Sinnoh Dawn meets up with Lucas, an aid of Professor Rowan's. Lucas is the one who gives Dawn and Barry the choice between three starter Pokemon. Dawn chooses Piplup, Barry chooses Turtwig. Unova N carries the motion to disassemble the Pokemon League the two dragons battling ends up destroying the final battle place new league opens up for BW2 Kalos Alola